That XX - G-Dragon
Descripción *'Título:' That XX (그XX) 160px|right *'Artista:' G-Dragon. *'Single:' That XX *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' pop- *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Septiembre-2012. Video full|center|400 px G-Dragon Romanización uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal bwasseo (Yea I saw him) hoksina haetdeon nae yegami majasseo (I told you) nega jun banjireul ppaego hanjjogen paljjangeul ggigo geunyang yeogikkajiman malhalge (I don’t wanna hurt you) geunde ohiryeo neoneun naege hwareul nae (Why?) geuneun jeoldaero geureol riga eobtdae (Sure you’re right) naneun ne nunchil salpigo naega jal mot bon georago geurae neol wihae geojitmalhalge (I’m sorry) Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo geu son ije noheurago nega seulpeohal ddaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby geu XXboda naega mothan ge mwoya dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eobtneun geoya geu XXneun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya neon geu saram yaegil hal ddaen haengbokhae boyeo (You look happy) ireohgerado useuni joha boyeo (I’’m happy) geureul jeongmal saranghandago machi yeongwonhalgeorago midneun ne moseubi I don’’t know what to say no more neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara (yup they know) ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa (It’’s you) They say love is blind Oh baby you so blind jebal he-eojigireul baralge Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo geu son ije noheurago nega seulpeohal ddaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby geu XXboda naega mothan ge mwoya dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eobtneun geoya geu XXneun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya bissan chae yeppeun ot gogeub reseutorang neon jal eoullyeo hajiman ne yeop geu Xneun jeongmal anya neorangeun an eoullyeo ne apeseo geojitmisoreul jieumyeo ne bolgwa meoritgyeoreul manjimyeo sogeuron bunmyeong dareun yeojareul saenggakhae eojjeom geureol su itni jwe gatae nega heullin nunmulmankeum naega deo jalhaejulge baby neo honja gamdanghal apeum naegedo jom nanwojullae baby na jom bwadallago geudae sarangi wae narangeol molla wae neoman molla geu XXboda naega mothan ge mwoya dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eobtneun geoya geu XXneun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya geu XXboda naega mothan ge mwoya dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eobtneun geoya geu XXneun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya Español Estaba caminando por la calle, y vi pasar a tu chico (Si, lo vi) Al parecer mis suposiciones eran correctas, (te lo dije) Estaba sin el anillo que le diste y puso su brazo alrededor de alguien Pero voy a dejar las cosas así (no quiero hacerte daño) Pero tú te enfadas conmigo (¿Por qué?) Dices que no hay manera de que él haga eso, (Claro, tienes razón) Noto como te enfadas y me Dices que debí de haber visto a otra persona, no a él. Está bien, mentiré solo por ti, (lo siento) Oh, odio que no escuches lo que digo Odio esta espera, por favor suelta su mano. Cuanto tú estás triste, siento que muero cariño. ¿Qué es lo que ese hijo de put* tiene que yo no? Exactamente ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Ese hijo de put* no te ama. ¿Cuanto tiempo más lloraras como una tonta? Luces feliz cuando hablas de él (Te ves feliz) Te ves bien cuando ríes así. (Soy Feliz) Dices que realmente lo amas, y que va a durar para siempre Tu crees en eso, (Yo no sé que más decir) Todos tus amigos lo conocen muy bien (Ellos lo conocen) ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que todos ven? (Eres tú) Dicen que el amor es ciego, oh nena eres tan ciega Seguiré esperando a que ustedes dos se separen Oh, odio que no escuches lo que digo Odio esta espera, por favor suelta su mano. Cuando tu estas triste, siento que muero bebe ¿Qué es lo que ese hijo de put* tiene que yo no? Exactamente ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Ese hijo de put* no te ama. ¿Cuanto tiempo más lloraras como una tonta? Autos caros, ropa cara y lujosos restaurantes, tu encajas con todo eso. Pero ese hijo de put* a tu costado, no es nada. El no va bien contigo. Él tiene una sonrisa falsa en su cara cuando toca tus mejillas y tu cabello, Pero en su interior, él sin duda esta pensando en otra chica ¿como puede hacer eso?, eso es un pecado. Te trataré mejor nena, por todas esas lagrimas que ya has derramado Puedes compartir conmigo ese dolor que has vivido sola Por favor, solo mírame, ¿Acaso no sabes que tu amor soy yo? ¿Por qué eres la única que no lo sabe? ¿Qué es lo que ese hijo de put* tiene que yo no? Exactamente ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Ese hijo de put* no te ama. ¿Cuanto tiempo más lloraras como una tonta? ¿Qué es lo que ese hijo de put* tiene que yo no? Exactamente ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Ese hijo de put* no te ama. ¿Cuanto tiempo más lloraras como una tonta? Hangul 우연히 길을 걷다 네 남잘 봤어 (Yea I saw him) 혹시나 했던 내 예감이 맞았어 (I told you) 네가 준 반지를 빼고 한쪽엔 팔짱을 끼고 그냥 여기까지만 말할게 (I don’t wanna hurt you) 근데 오히려 너는 내게 화를 내 (Why?) 그는 절대로 그럴 리가 없대 (Sure you’re right) 나는 네 눈칠 살피고 내가 잘 못 본 거라고 그래 널 위해 거짓말할게 (I’m sorry) Oh 날 몰라주는 네가 미워 이 기다림이 싫어 그 손 이제 놓으라고 네가 슬퍼할 때면 나는 죽을 것만 같다고 baby 그 XX보다 내가 못한 게 뭐야 도대체 왜 나는 가질 수 없는 거야 그 XX는 너를 사랑하는 게 아냐 언제까지 바보같이 울고만 있을 거야 넌 그 사람 얘길 할 땐 행복해 보여 (You look happy) 이렇게라도 웃으니 좋아 보여 (I’m happy) 그를 정말 사랑한다고 마치 영원할거라고 믿는 네 모습이 I don’t know what to say no more 너의 친구들 모두 그를 잘 알아 (yup they know) 뻔히 다 보이는걸 너만 왜 못 봐 (It’s you) They say love is blind Oh baby you so blind 제발 헤어지기를 바랄게 Oh 날 몰라주는 네가 미워 이 기다림이 싫어 그 손 이제 놓으라고 네가 슬퍼할 때면 나는 죽을 것만 같다고 baby 그 XX보다 내가 못한 게 뭐야 도대체 왜 나는 가질 수 없는 거야 그 XX는 너를 사랑하는 게 아냐 언제까지 바보같이 울고만 있을 거야 비싼 차에 예쁜 옷 고급 레스토랑 넌 잘 어울려 하지만 네 옆 그 X는 정말 아냐 너랑은 안 어울려 네 앞에서 거짓미소를 지으며 네 볼과 머릿결을 만지며 속으론 분명 다른 여자를 생각해 어쩜 그럴 수 있니 죄 같애 네가 흘린 눈물만큼 내가 더 잘해줄게 baby 너 혼자 감당할 아픔 내게도 좀 나눠줄래 baby 나 좀 봐달라고 그대 사랑이 왜 나란걸 몰라 왜 너만 몰라 그 XX보다 내가 못한 게 뭐야 도대체 왜 나는 가질 수 없는 거야 그 XX는 너를 사랑하는 게 아냐 언제까지 바보같이 울고만 있을 거야 그 XX보다 내가 못한 게 뭐야 도대체 왜 나는 가질 수 없는 거야 그 XX는 너를 사랑하는 게 아냐 언제까지 바보같이 울고만 있을 거야 Datos Categoría:G-Dragon